atraves de la musica
by kykyo-chan
Summary: como reaccionara sasuke al saber que su mejor a migo no es quien dice ser
1. Chapter 1

KONICHIWA PUES QUI CON OTRO FIC PARA AUMENTAR MI LISTA DE FIC NO TERMINADOS JAJAJA PERO YA LO TENIA EMPEZADO ASI QUE MEJOR LO SUBO ANTES DE QUE SE PIERDA BUENO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

ATRAVEZ DE LA MUSICA TE CONOCI Y ATRAVES DE ELLA ME ENAMORE DE TI

CAP 1

Papa, papa porque tenemos que ir a escuchar música a ese auditorio y por qué no en la casa, además esa música me aburre-la voz provenía de un pequeño de ojos negro al igual que su cabello de piel pálida, que iba tomado de la mano de su padre, su voz era de reproche y curiosidad

Sasuke es una ocasión especial, al igual que la persona que tocara esta noche-comento el hombre mientras su hijo de nombre sasuke lo miraba interrogativamente.

Pero porque es especial la persona que toca, ha de ser un señor ya grande y aburrido-sasuke decía mientras hacia un tipo de puchero con forma de enfado.

Pues te equivocas hijo, la persona que toca es un niño de y tu edad y he escuchado que su música cautiva a cualquiera y que incluso te enamoras de ella- lo decía con una sonrisa ante la mirada incrédula de su hijo que no podía creer tal cosa.

Pero sabes que es lo más misterioso- pregunto a su hijo que lo miro más desconcertado que antes.

Que aquel niño se hace llamar kyubi y que no muestra su rostro usa un antifaz, eso es lo más curioso de todo no lo crees- miro de nueva cuenta a su hijo el cual se le veía un poco más interesado que antes.

Papa que edad me dijiste que tenía y que instrumentos toca- sasuke miro a su padre, que mientras tomaban sus lugares respondió.

Tu edad, tiene siete años y toca el piano y el violín y creo que hay será su primera presentación como director de orquesta y la presentación de una composición de su autoría-el padre de sasuke se miraba entusiasmado con tal esperada presentación . De repente las luces se apagaron y así daba comienzo el tan afamado concierto; las luces se enfocaron al escenario del cual se mostraba un hermoso piano de cola color blanco rodeado de varios músicos con sus respectivos instrumentos y al frente al director que por el momento si era un señor ya grande de edad.

Sasuke miraba atento, observo cada detalle quedando fascinado de ver tantos y diferentes instrumentos, pero una voz lo saco su fascinación, era la voz de su padre, que al mismo tiempo aplaudía .

Mira sasuke ese niño que se está acercando al piano es kyubi-sasuke lo miro detenidamente, a simple vista era un chico normal, de piel aparentemente un poco bronceada y de cabellos rubios alborotados era lo que se podía observar ya que por el antifaz no se podía ver el color de sus ojos; físicamente tenía buen peso y estatura para su edad, sasuke se preguntaba que tendría de especial.

Aquel niño tomo asiento en el banquillo del piano y con una señal del director comenzó a tocar; empezó con algo sencillo como señal de "calentamiento", la melodía era Para Elisa de Beethoven(no me acuerdo si se escribe así)

Sasuke quedó maravillado, aunque había escuchado esa melodía docenas de veces, en las manos de aquel niño era maravillosa, te transportaba a lugares nunca antes vistos, te hacia estremecer en cada nota, en cada acorde, sasuke no podía creer que tal tipo de música en manos de aquel niño, despertara tales sensaciones en él.

Termino la primera melodía, y así siguieron más, después del piano paso al violín , despertando de igual manera sensaciones exquisitas y profundas; después de varias melodías en violín, como último acto kyubi tomo la dirección y con unas señas comenzó la última melodía de la noche. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, la melodía que se escuchaba no podía a ver sido escrita por un niño, era tan sublime pero llena de fuerza, tan cautivadora, tan perfecta...

Sasuke quedo sumido en las sensaciones de tal melodía disfrutando de cada una de ellas al máximo, pero no todo dura para siempre y la melodía termino, todos los espectadores , incluido sasuke se levantaron a ovacionar al joven musico;en ese momento kyubi volteo al público, mostró una reverencia al mismo en forma de agradecimiento y al mirar de nuevo a su público su mirada se cruzó con la de sasuke, se miraron por unos segundos y le mostro una enorme sonrisa ; sasuke como reflejo se sonrojo y también mostro una sonrisa tímida , y ahí descubrió que los ojos de aquel chico eran de un azul cielo hermoso, tan hermoso como el cielo mismo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo más.

Creo que mi papa tenía razón, creo que me enamore de él,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Pues aqui la conty espero y les guste...

Ya han pasado practicamente11 años desde el primer concierto que asistí y 11 años desde que lo vi por primera vez,, no puedo creer que sueñe con el tan frecuentemente, aunque después de estos años sigue con ese antifaz y quiero saber cómo es, creo que no es normal. o lo será para alguien del que se está enamorado- se preguntaba sasuke, que ahora ya era todo un joven atractivo con la mirada fría y con un cuerpo que cualquiera quisiera tener a su lado, mientras iba en dirección al conservatorio de música de Tokio.

Sasuke, sasuke, listo para el 2ª año en el conservatorio de música.

El nombrado volteo encontrándose con una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes(creo que de ese color son la verdad me dio flojera fijarme en ella ¬¬U) que lo miraba muy sonriente y a la espera de una contestación.

O sakura eres tú, y si ya sabes que un uchiha siempre está listo- sakura era la mejor amiga de sasuke, aunque al principio lo acosaba al final se rindió y comenzó una linda amistad entre ellos.

Y tu sakura lista para el 2°grado de conto o lo dejaras-sasuke miraba a su amiga algo intrigante o curioso.

Claro ya sabes que yo nací para cantar- contesto muy efusivamente más de lo esperado por sasuke.

Por cierto ya te enteraste del próximo concierto de kyubi, que será aquí en Tokio- sakura miro a sasuke en forma interrogativa y a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

Claro que sí y ya tengo mi boleto sabes que no me he perdido de ninguno de sus conciertos aquí en Japón- sakura sonrió anta la mirada victoriosa de sasuke.

Pues no se podía esperar menos de uno de los miembros del clan uchiha uno de los más ricos del país- sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras de la peligrosa.

Llegaron a la entrada del salón 2F en donde sakura y sasuke compartían las primeras 4hrs.

Sasuke después de las primeras clases te toca 2hrs de piano y después 2hrs de violín no es así- sakura miro atenta al pelinegro mientras se acercabas a sus asientos los cuales estaban predestinados por apellido, por suerte a sasuke le tocaba solo ya que él era el último de la lista, así que era muy cómodo estar son que nadie te moleste.

Sí, no cambio mi horario y tú tienes el mismo-sasuke tomo asiento mientras sakura quedaba de pie ante él.

Si es el mismo- pero ya me voy a sentar ya no a de tardar el maestro-sakura se dirigió a su lugar mientras el maestro se adentraba al salón y así comenzaba la primera clase.

:::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::...

Sabes algo ero-sennin- un joven de 17 años, de color de cabello rubio y piel bronceada, y físicamente delicado de fisiología pero sin dejar la masculinidad se encontraba observando la calle a través de la ventana de la lujosa habitación.

Que sucede naruto, que te pasa hay te veo muy desanimado- decía un hombre de cabello blanco largo de edad digamos que no muy joven.

Estoy casado de viajar, de no poder llevar una vida normal, quiero ir a la escuela y ya no tomas clases particulares- naruto ese era su nombre, que se notaba deprimido fastidiado de su vida.

Pero naruto sabes que no eres normal, y tienes muchas responsabilidades-jiraya el cual era el nombre de aquel hombre, intentaba traer a la realidad a su nieto.

Lo sé pero, por favor solo hasta que termine la escuela déjame tener una vida normal lo más posible- naruto se notaba es cada palabra más desesperado suplicando por que le escucharan.

Está bien, pero salo si das conciertos lo fines de semana y en vacaciones y que la escuela sea el conservatorio de música del cual tu abuela es la directora-jiraya decía mientras revolvía el cabello de su nieto y observaba como crecía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y como sus orbes azules se llenaban de vida nuevamente.

Gracias ero-sennin, me has hecho muy feliz- naruto le regalo una sonrisa más a su abuelo antes de irse a preparar su inscripción.

Entonces vámonos , para que tu abuela arregle los papeles y te puedan aplicar un examen de ingreso- y así jiraya y naruto se fueron con rumbo al conservatorio de música de Tokio. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pues aqui la conty espero y les guste...

Ya llegamos naruto, solo hay que ir a la dirección a que te apliquen tu examen de admisión y listo, tu abuela ya arreglo todo el papeleo-jiraya le hablaba a naruto el cual estaba algo emocionado ya que tenía tiempo que no veía a su abuela y que no salía de casa que no fuera por trabajo.

Sí, hay que darnos prisa ya que quiero ver a obasan y ya quiero entrar- naruto se apresuró al salir del coche de lujo color negro que era el que lo trasportaba y así se encaminaron a la dirección.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::... ...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :...::::::::::::..

Mira sasuke se acaba de estacionar un auto muy lujoso parece extranjero -sakura y otras chicas y chicos observaban por la ventana la llegada del auto.

Y a mí que me importa, no es mi asunto-Sasuke miraba fastidiado a toda la banda de curiosos que estaban en la ventana, sinceramente a él no le importaba mientras no se metieran con él le daba lo mismo, pero unos murmullos de todos los curiosos lo sacaron de su pensamiento indiferente.

Oh! miren acaba de salir un joven del auto, es muy guapo, será extranjero?-todos entre murmullos se preguntabas como si el de alado tuviera la respuesta.

Sasuke ven a verlo mira que guapo estas-sakura insistía para que su amigo le hiciera caso, y resulto, sasuke ya fastidiado se acercó a la ventana y logro ver al joven que se encaminaba muy alegremente a la entrada, sasuke admitió que de lejos se veía atractivo pero que se podía esperar si solo lo veía de lejos y desde el segundo piso.

Después del que joven entrara, sasuke regreso a su lugar ignorando a todos de nuevo, hasta que el profesor entro.

Chicos por favor tomen sus lugares-era el maestro de historia de la música de nombre Akashi, que como siempre había llegado un poco tarde y con su típica bufanda que le cubría l mitad del rostro y que siempre cubría su ojo izquierdo con un parche. Todos tomaron asiento, pero una voz interrumpió las actividades en la escuela.

Se solicita a todos los profesores de la mesa directiva que se presenten de inmediato en la dirección-era el altavoz el que daba la orden, el cual sorprendió a varios ya que era muy pocas las ocasiones que se interrumpían clases por junta sin avisar;kakashi de nuevo salió del aula con dirección a la dirección ya que era uno de los miembros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::... ...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::... ::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Abuela, como has estado-naruto al entrar a la dirección abrazo a su abuela de nombre tsunade que al igual que naruto era rubia y con mucha pecho nalidad.

Mocoso cuanto tiempo sin verte-tsunade corresponde el abrazo y deposito un beso en la frente de su amado nieto. Casi al instante del término de los saludas entre los rubios y jiraya a su esposa, tocaron la puerta, tsunade permitió el paso y se encontró que eran los miembros de la mesa directiva.

Estamos aquí, para que nos necesita- uno de ellos de cabello castaño y una cicatriz en la nariz, era el que tomaba la palabra era el Prof. iruka que impartía la asignatura de solfeo.

Bien déjenme presentarles a naruto namikase, por ciertas dificultades no pudo hacer el examen de admisión o más bien de traslado a la escuela y quisiera que lo hiciera-tsunade hablaba seriamente mientras todos veían con duda de saber si era enserio o no su petición.

Pero tendríamos que preparar un examen y podría tomar tiempo-ahora la que hablaba era una mujer de cabellos negros al hombro prox.y piel clara de nombre kurenai.

los se profesora por eso no será necesario, quiero que el examen sea ahora y tiene que ser oral, sin contar que de las asignaturas que pretende estudiarlas cuales son piano, violín, y dirección, tendrá que dar una presentación de una pieza para cada una-tsunade seguía dando las indicaciones mientras los profesores tomaban nota mental de cada una de ellas; al finalizar las indicaciones, se dio comienzo al examen, una a uno iba preguntando dependiendo a su asignatura y nivel que tenía que tener naruto para entrar.

Cada profesor completo 10 preguntas de su asignatura y cuál fue su sorpresa al finalizar el examen naruto había contestado a todas correctamente.

Bien naruto el examen oral lo pasaste con honores ahora vamos con las presentaciones-tsunade decía muy orgullosa mientras los profesores sin creer lo sucedido.

Que te parece si comenzamos con dirección ya que la orquesta amateur esta ensallando-decia el profesor asuma que se identificaba por su barba.

Si, por mí no hay problema- y con esto salieron en camino a presentar el examen de dirección.

Al inicio de la melodía naruto detectaba perfectamente errores que cometían algunos de los miembros de la orquesta, daba las indicaciones exactas en el momento exacto, era como si él hubiera escrito tal melodía, y supiera que quería dar a sentir a su público, todos los maestros quedaron sorprendidos , era muy bueno para ser un principiante , claro no era perfecto pero tenía talento fue lo que pensó la mayoría de ellos. Al término de esta se dirigieron a las salas para violín y de igual manera los dejo sorprendidos su interpretación era tan perfecta para que ingresar al conservatorio si la interpretación es perfecta- eso cruzo por la mente de iruka que solo observaba y escuchaba atentamente a naruto, y así se dio pasa a la presentación de piano .Cada acorde , cada nato que naruto tocaba era excepcional, un prodigio de la música sin duda alguna; pero esta interpretación la he escuchado ante podría ser que fuera ...esta idea pasa por el Prof., kakashi que solo se dedicó a disfrutar de la melodía.

Termino la prueba es hora de dar los resultados-menciona tsunade a sus profesores que son duda la respuesta sería positiva.

Cada uno fue dando su aceptación al ingreso del rubio, y era hora de la opinión del último Prof. que era kakashi.

Y bien kakashi qué opinas-tsunade pregunto a uno de sus mejores profesores que se miraba serio como inconforme.

A mí me parece bien, pero solo quiero que me contestes algo naruto-dijo kakashi despertando la curiosidad a todos y en especial al susodicho.

Por qué el gran músico kyubí quiere entrar en esta escuela-soltó la pregunta como si fuera algo tan normal como hablar del clima, sacando la sorpresa de todos incluidos y jiraya.

Al parecer me descubrió kakashi-sensei-naruto mostro una gran sonrisa lo que despertó la curiosidad del propio kakashi

Entonces eres en realidad kyubi-iruka no podía creer que el chico frente a el fuera el tan afamado músico.

Si, y quiero entrar porque quiero llevar una vida lo más normal que se pueda. Y quiero disfrutar la música pero no solo con hasta ahora si no rodeado de personas que la amen tanto como yo-con esto sonrió nuevamente. Sacando una sonrisa de todos y sobre todo la de kakashi, que aunque no se podía ver por la bufanda se podía sentir que estaba sonriendo. Entonces naruto a partir de maña asistirás al colegio felicidades-y tsunade abrazo a su nieto como felicitación de que próximamente sería un estudiante de su escuela.

CONTYNUARA... 


	4. Chapter 4

Pues aqui la conty espero y les guste...

AHORA SI A LEER

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::... ...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :...::::::::::::::::.

Que dia tan mas extraño no crees, sasuke-comento sakura a su amigo mientras cominaban juntos de regreso a sus respectivas casas.

Por que lo dices-sasuke segui com si nada caminando sin prestar mucha atencion a los comentarios que hacia sakura.

Pues que hubiera junta de mesa directiva asi de repente es muy raro, a la mejor sucedio algo malo-sakura decia concara de preocupacion fingida mientras sasuke seguia sin poner mucha atencion,

Ya te dije mientras no me involucre no me importa-sasuke ni se molesto en mirar a la pelirosa, que ya le resaltaba una venita en la frente por la evidente falta de interes de su amigo asi a ella;y por fin solto un gran suspiro de resignacion al fin y al cabo a si era el.

Bueno, de aqui me separo, nos vemos mañana-sakura solo salio corriendo en otra direccion mientras que se despediaagitando su mano en forma de despedida, y de igual manera sasuke la despidio y siguio su camino.

Despues de unos minutos mas de caminata sasuke llego, a su departamento que como era de esperarse era amplio y muy lujoso.

Por fin estoy en casa, aunque esta este siempre sola-sasuke dejo sus cosas ensima de uno de sus sofas y coloco un disco de los conciertos de kyubi.

Solo con esto me puedo relajar y olvidar un poco esta soledad-sasuke se recosto en otro safa y poco a poco fue quedado dormido hasta que cayo por completo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::... ...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Naruto apresurate tenemos que llegar temprano-jiraya tomaba las cosas de su rubio nieto mientras este se apresuraba a ponerse su chaqueta.

Ya estoy listo ya vámonos- y con esto dicho salieron de la lujosa habitación para dirigirseal concerbatorio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Sasuke, hoy llegaste mas temprano que de costumbre-sakura se adentraba al salon y se acercaba a su amigo.

Si, que hay algun problema o que-sasuke se notaba mas irritado que de costumbre , lo que a sakurale parecio extrño ya que solo de mostraba su enojo cuando este era demasiado grande, y por lo regular siempre era por la misma persona,Itachi Uchiha.

Te hablo itachi verdad? que te dijo-sakura tomo asiento junto a el, mientras sus demas compañeron llegaban al sañol.

Si, el muy maldito no vendra al aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres-sasuke decia esto con un tono de rabia, pero tristeza sobre todo.

Lo siento sasuke pero yo sabes que yo estarie ahi ese dia-sakura paso una de sus manos en el hombro de sasuke en forma de apoyo, mientras el le regalaba una media sonrisa.

Bien, regreso amo lugar ya no a de tardar el profesor iruka-sakura se levanto y tomo su lugar.

Buenos dias chicos-era el prodesor iruka que se adentraa al salon con una sonrisa amable mientras todos terminaban de tomar sus asientos.

Antes de comenzar la clase, les voy a presentar a su nuevo compañero, pasa por favor- de inmediato se abrio la puerta dejando ver a naruto el cual entraba al salon un tanto serio porlos narvios de su primer dia.

Bien, presentate ante tus compañeros-iruka miro a narutopara dedicarle una sonrisa que ayudaria a naruto con sus nervios.

Mucho gusto, soy naruto uzumaky, espero llaverme bien con todos-naruto miro a todos dedicandoles una gran sanrisa, hasta que se topo con lamirada de sasuke que en ese momento le prestaba atencion, se quedaron mirandose unos segundos y naruto le regalo otra sonrisa.

Por que se me hace tan familiar esa sonrisa y esa mirada tambienaunque no puedo ver claramente sus ojos por la distancia y por los lentes que usa peru aun asi se me hace muy familiar y sobre todo por que me estoy sonrojando-el darse cuenta sasuke solteo la mirada para ocultar su pequeño sonrojo.

Bien naruto sientate haste atras junto a sasuke por favor- naruto diciso el unico asiento libre junto al chico de cabellos negros y se encamino a su lugar y tomo asiento.

Asi transcurrio la primera clase, sasuke en momentos miraba de reojo a ver a naruto prefuntandose que tipo de persona seria y por que sentia que lo conocia de algun lado.

Paso la segunda clase y asi la tercera y en ninguna podia intercambiar palabras con el rubio, todo por que en los momentos que podia se acercaban todas las chicas a interrogar al nuevo prospecto a conquistar, lo unico malo esque todas preguntaban al mismo tiempo y no daban chanse de contestar a naruto.

llego la cuarta hora la de kakashi osea la historia de la musica, pero como siempre llengo tarde.

Bien chicos, comnzemos-kakashi saco un libro de su portafolio para comenzar la lectura.

okme arde un poco la garganta asi que quien quiere pasar a leer por mi-todos miraban al peliplata con una gota en la cabeza , tipico del llega tarde y no quiere trabajar. ¬¬U

Nadie se ofrece, bueno en ese caso, naruto pasa al frente a leer porfavor y por tu bien(como me dice mi hermana n_nU)

Naruto miro al prof. un tonto sorprendido pero se levanto y comenzo a caminar al frente, nervioso por leer ante todos, aunque era famoso, era su primera vez en leer para alguien que no fuera el.

Que nervios y todabia estos lentes que se me caen y me molestan, maldigo la hora en que se me perdieron mis lent..-naruto no pudo seguir con su reclamo mental por que en ese momento tropeso y colla al suelo sacando la risa de todos en el salon exeptode sasuke.

Genial ya se que clase de persona es, todo un dobe como pudo entrar al concerbatorio si estan torpe y como me pudo entrar la duda de saber de el-sasuke retiro la mirada quitandole importancia a lo sucedio.

Naruto se levanto todo avergonzado, el primer dia de clases y ya era el hasme reir de la clase, se acomodo de nuevo sus lentes y llego al frente comenzo la lectura;las risas habian cesado y ya todos ponian antencion a la clase, se escucho el timbre dando finalezada la clase y dando comienzo al descaso.

CONTYNUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

En verdad, mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía no tuve tiempo de corregir pero aquí la continuación, y de antemano gracias a los que leen, me hacen muy feliz.

Empecé mal, pero animo naruto todavía puedo no quedar tan mal, pero bueno por el momento vamos a comer ramen-al término de su auto animación, naruto tomo un gran plato de ramen y tomo asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Antes de que naruto pudiera terminar su amado ramen, se acercó a él sakura su compañera de salón.

Mucho gusto naruto, yo soy sakura voy en tu mismo salón-sakura tomo asiento frente a él para poder "platicar" más a gusto.

Mu...mucho gusto sakura-san-naruto contesto al saludo de la peli rosa, y dejo de comer su preciado ramen por poner atención a su acompañante.

¿De dónde bienes?-sakura soltó la primera pregunta de su "platica" con el joven rubio.

Ah pues de mi casa muy cerca de aquí-contesto naruto muy inocentemente a lo cual sakura solo le broto una gota de la cien.

No me refiero que si eres japonés o eres extranjero-sakura especifico más lo que quería saber para no confundir al pobre e inocente rubio.

Ah perdón, pues vengo de Inglaterra, ya que ahí viví vario tiempo-naruto contesto algo más relajado, ya que empezaba a tener un poco más de confianza ante la plática o más bien interrogatorio de sakura.

Oh pues entonces eres ingles que interesante, y que vas a estudiar ya que no es muy común que estudien aquí extranjeros-sakura cada vez tomaba más interés en naruto, que al parecer ante la insistencia de su compañera por saber de él esa confianza se estaba lleno por la salida de emergencia y los nervios de nueva cuenta entraban por la puerta grande.

Po...por lo de si soy ingles no lo soy exactamente, soy mí...mitad ingles y mitad japones, y estoy en piano, violin entre semana y en dir...direccion los fines de samana-sakura se mostro algo impresionada, bueno muy impresionada ante la respuesta del rubio, ya que ella apenas había pasado el examen para canto, y él había logrado pasar 3 examenes sin contar el escrito.

Woo, entonces eres muy bueno-sakura le mostro una sonrisa, que logro sonrojar un poco a naruto, que no se le ocurría que preguntar pues como que ya se estaba cansando de ser el único interrogado.

Bueno naruto me voy ya tengo que entrar a clases, pero te veo mañana-sakura salió al parecer contenta del lugar, dejando a naruto de nuevo solo y sin tiempo de terminar su ramen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::...

Sasuke listo para otro día de piano- el nombrado volteo divisando a un chivo de cabellos castaños y unas extrañas marcas en forma de triángulos en las mejillas, su nombre era kiba.

Sí, pero no fastidies kiba-sasuke después de dar por terminada su "larga" conversación entro por fin a su salón topándose con su profesor yamato.

Hola, que bueno que llegas sasuke, ya tengo a tu nuevo compañero de ensayo-yamato se notaba "contento" ante la noticia de su nuevo alumno ya que a su cargo tenian que estar 2 alumnos pero hasta el momento solo había tenido al uchiha.

Hola sensie, en serio meda mucho gusto y quien es, espero que no sea un bueno para nada y que no me retrace-sasuke con su mirada indiferente tomo asiento en el banquillo de uno de los dos pianos de cola negra que se encontraban en el salón.

Pues ni yo lo conozco, pero se suponía que tenía que estar un poco antes, pero ya se retrasó-yamato miro a sasuke que ya empezaba a poner cara de fastidio ante el retraso de su compañero. La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe causando un gran ruido que sorprendió tanto a profesor y alumno que se encontraban a dentro del aula, dejando ver a un agitado rubio que entro al salón.

Lo siento por... llegar... tarde, es que... choque con...otro alumno y mis cosas...se collerón, lo siento de...verdad, pero déjeme presentarme yo... soy naruto uzumaki, yamato sensei-naruto intento regular su respiración mientras hacia una reverencia a su nuevo profesor que sonrió ante la entrada peculiar de su nuevo alumno.

Sasuke miro todavía algo sorprendido a naruto, ya que le sorprendió el hecho de que según el cómo era posible que un dobe como el fuera su nuevo compañero de práctica, solo lo atrasaría.

Bien naruto no te preocupes, solo toma asiento para empezar- dijo yamato señalando el otro piano de cola, naruto siguió las indicaciones de su profesor y tomo asiento percatándose por fin de la presencia de sasuke.

Oh, ¿tu erres con el que me siento verdad?, pues hola de nuevo y mucho gusto-naruto saludo a sasuke que solo lo miro de manera indiferente pero de igual forma correspondió el saludo-

Soy sasuke uchiha, mucho gusto-sasuke miro de nuevo al piano quitándole importancia a naruto.

Bien sasuke toca lo último que vimos para que naruto se percate en qué nivel vamos-sasuke de inmediato saco las partituras y comenzó a tocar, era justamente su pieza favorita era para Elisa de Beethoven, tocaba muy bien, se escuchaba esplendido para el nivel que cursaba; paso varios minutos y dio por terminada la melodía.

Oh toca muy bien sasuke y al parecer disfrutaste el momento en que lo disfrutabas-le dijo naruto muy sonriente a su compañero, que lo veía algo sorprendido por las palabras que le dedico, muchos lo elogiaban pero nunca le habían dicho que demostraba que lo disfrutaba, ni siquiera sus profesores.

Si al parecer tienes razón. Sasuke disfruto la melodía-yamato intervino en la plática llamando la atención de sus dos alumnos.

Además sasuke es considerado uno de los mejores estudiantes de piano que tiene la escuela- dijo yamato con una sonrisa a naruto que solo correspondió al gesto con otra esplendida sonrisa.

Wooo que impresionante, entonces tuve suerte de que me tocara como compañero-después de lo dicho naruto poso su mirada en sasuke, que solo se sonrojo muy levemente ante la mirada de su compañero.

Bueno ya menos platica y más práctica, naruto es tu turno, intenta tocar la misma pieza para saber qué nivel tienes-al finalizar las indicaciones de yamato, naruto se posiciono, coloco las partituras y empezó a tocar. Tanto sasuke como yamato se sorprendían mas y más conforme pasaban los minutos de la melodía, tocaba demasiado bien para estar cursando ese nivel pensó yamato, pero una falla los saco de su asombro.

Naruto por que fallaste estabas tocando muy bien-yamato no entendía porque su error si parecía que la sabia tocar desde hace mucho.

Lo siento es que, mis lentes se me caían y por querer evitarlo toque otra tecla-naruto sonrió un poco apenada ante su escusa mientras con una de sus manos se rascaba la nuca, sacando varias gotitas a los presentes.

Como puede ser tan dobe para distraerse con una tontería así-sasuke dijo esto un poco bajo mientras que miraba algo molesto por la escusa tan barata para él.

Te escuche y no soy un dobe, solo que estos no son mis lentes y no me acostumbro a ellos-naruto ante el comentario de sasuke inflo los cachetes como muestra de reclamo y enojo que en si su actitud solo logro sacar más gotitas de los presentes. Pero todo se olvidó ante el sonido de la puerta que se abría sin previo aviso.

Naruto eres un desastre sin tus lentes, tocas peor que un chango queriendo aprender a tocar piano-se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta, que dejo a todos algo desconcertados sobre todo a naruto.

No es posible, pero que haces aquí como te enteraste-naruto se mostraba más sorprendidos que los demás mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al joven que en ese momento mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejando a sasuke y yamato con la duda de ¿quién es este tipo?


	6. Chapter 6

En verdad, de antemano gracias a los que leen, me hacen muy feliz.

Como que qué hago aquí solo vine a ver con mis propios ojos lo que me dijo el abuelo cuando te fui a buscar, no lo podía creer eso sí que es algo fuera del otro mundo-dijo el joven que seguía en el marco de la puerta parado sin prestar atención a los presentes que seguían con cara de no entender nada; hasta que el profesor yamato interrumpió la pequeña conversación.

Naruto me podrías decir, quien es tu amigo y por qué entro así al salón-dijo yamato algo enojado por la intromisión del susodicho sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Haaa lo siento sensei enserio que no sé qué hace el aquí si se suponía que estaba en Francia, pero ya que está aquí de inoportuno, déjenme presentarlos, él es mi "amigo" de infancia Sai "el ángel negro", bueno no le veo nada de ángel pero ese es su sobre nombre-dijo señalando al joven de cabellos pelinegros, algo parecido a sasuke, mientras sai hacia una pequeña reverencia a yamato sensei.

Dijiste ángel negro, entonces es el famoso pianista considerado uno de los mejores pianistas de Japón-yamato no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente suyo y más que fuera amigo de uno de sus alumnos.

Así es sensei, y perdón por interrumpir así su clase solo que no creí que naruto estuviera en la escuela y más me sorprendió el hecho de que cuando llego lo escuche tocar y toco pésimo no sé cómo se atrevió a tocar así-sai solo mostro una muy fingida sonrisa al termino de sus palabras sacando una pequeña venita en la frente de naruto y la sorpresa por parte de yamato y sasuke al escucharlo decir que naruto toco pésimo.

Bueno y a que viniste, a burlarte de mí o que-naruto ya estaba más que enfado con sai pues este mantenía su sonrisa falsa.

Que grosero Naru-chan y yo que también viene a entregarte esto pera que no sigas haciendo el ridículo- en ese momento sai saco un pequeño estuche en donde se encontraban una lentillas. Naruto al verlas se le borro el enojo y casi casi tira a sai por el abrazo que le propino.

Gracias sai me has salvado de hacer más el ridículo enserio que sin mis lentillas no puedo hacer nada-naruto se separó de sai y le demostró una enorme sonrisa tan caracteristica de él.

Lo sé, y no quiero que toque tan mal de nuevo sabes que me pone de mal humor cuando tocas así y por lo regular lo haces para hacerme enojar así que pongamos estas lentillas en tus ojos-sai tomo la barbilla de naruto alzándola y se acercó mas a él dando la impresión de que depositaria un beso en sus labios.

Que le pasa a este sujeto como se hacer así a él y mas quien se cree para llamarlo Naru-chan, pero que tonterías estoy pensando si apenas lo conozco y pareciera que estoy celoso...un momento ¿celoso? yo sasuke achicha si como no-sasuke mientras pensaba seguía observando cómo le colocaban las lentillas a su rubio amigo que solo estaba estático permitiendo que las lentillas quedaran en su lugar.

Bien Naru-chan ya está, ya puedes ser tú de nuevo-sai sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera las cuales solo daba a ciertas personas y una de ellas era naruto. Naruto parpadeo un par de veces para así lograr que las lentillas se acomodaran bien.

Bien naruto ya puedes estar sin tus lentes no es así, voltea para ver si no se te irritaron mucho los ojos y así poder continuar mi clase-ordeno yamato a naruto ya que este seguía de espaldas a él y sasuke.

Naruto volteo lo mirada hacia donde se encontraban estos dos y abrió los ojos sacando la sorpresa de ambos por lo hermoso de sus ojos ya que eran de un azul tan magnifico que los dejo perplejos por unos segundo, sobre todo a sasuke, que quedó prendado de la mirada del rubio que para él podría ser un dobe pero ahora era un dobe tan lindo y sexy en poca palabras tan violarle.

Bien Naru-chan me voy para que continúes vengo por ti en la salida-sai le da una pequeña palmadita en la espalda a la cual naruto solo asintió.

Un momento joven sai como interrumpió mi clase así como una disculpa hacia mí me gustaría que tocara el piano ya que no creo tener otra oportunidad así para escucharlo-dijo yamato ya más serio y mirando a sai que solo atino por asentir ya que el había tenido la culpa de la interrupción.

Por cierto déjeme presentarle a sasuke es el compañero de prácticas de naruto y es uno de los mejores que tiene la escuela referente a piano-dijo yamato señalando sasuke que seguía con su cara seria un tanto molesta por la presencia de sai

Mucho gusto sasuke-san-dijo sai y mostro sus ya conocidas sonrisas falsas.

El gusto es mío-dijo sasuke de mala gana ya que por alguna razón no soportaba a sai.

Y por lo que me pidió sensei quiero que Naru-chan toque con migo por favor, así vera como tenia rezón al decir que hace unos momentos toco pésimo-dijo sai refiriéndose tanto a lo que le pidió yamato y a la presentación de naruto.

Está bien por mí no hay problema, así que pueden comenzar, sasuke permite el piano a sai-dijo yamato a lo cual sasuke obedeció y cedió el lugar.

Y cual vamos a tocar sai-pregunto naruto ya muy emocionado de tocar de nuevo el piano con su amigo.

Que te parece sonta en re mayor de Mozart es la que mejor nos sale no crees-sai le sonrió a naruto y este regreso la sonrisa en forma de aceptación a la pieza a tocar.

Pero joven sai no cree que esa pieza es algo avanzado para un alumno de este grado-yamato y sasuke miraban un poco incrédulos de que alguien que cursaba el nivel de naruto pudiera se capas de tocar esa pieza.

No se preocupe ya le dije que vera que al verdadero naruto en acción-sai mostro otra sonrisa falsa y regreso su mirada al pino y dedico una mirada fugas a naruto y con el muto entendimiento de ambos como si de una señas inaudible para los demás se tratase, empezaron con la hermosa pieza de Mozart.

Los dedos de ambos pianistas parecían estar bailando al momento de trasladarse de una tecla a otra, y en los rostros de ambos demostraban la gran satisfacción de estar tocando de esa manera el piano, el sentimiento que transmitían y que llenaba el ambiente era de alegría, hacía sentir que en ese momento no había nada más que los 2 pianistas, incluso tan magníficamente estaban tocando que parecía que te trasladaba al momento en que Mozart y josephine von aurmhammer tocaban juntos tal sonata y que en cada movimiento de los 3 que conformas la pieza allegro con spirito, andante y molto allegro, te llenaba por dentro, te hacia perder en la melodía y que cada sentido solo se enfocara a disfrutar la sonata; tanta era la alegría que transmitían tanto los 2 pianistas como la música que a los 2 espectadores sin darse cuenta posaron una sonrisa de disfrute.

Sasuke seguía escuchando cada nota y por alguna extraña razón el sentimiento que experimentaba solo lo había sentido en los conciertos de kyubi.

Esto me recuerda al primer concierto de kyiubi pero esto es muy extraño, ¿porque naruto logro que esos sentimiento despertaran? y ¿por qué se me hace tan familiar? por qué...- y así mirando a naruto como seguía en el piano, sasuke intento darle menor importancia a sus inquietudes y se concentró en la música. sin darse cuenta que la persona que tocaba delante de él era su ídolo su amor platónico que era el dueto del ángel negro y su amado kyubi el zorro de las nueve colas.


	7. Chapter 7

En verdad, de antemano gracias a los que leen, me hacen muy feliz.

Sasuke y yamato no podían creer tan magnifica presentación a simple vista se veían en shock pero por dentro cada uno tenía sus pensamientos vagando de un lado a otro por la música tan hermosa de esos momentos, sobre todo estaban sorprendidos por naruto que era inconcebible que siguiera cursando el mismo nivel ya que era muy claro que era de un rango mayor.

Al final de la última nota y acorde se dio por terminada la hermosa melodía y por ello la presentación así que tanto como sai y naruto se levantó de los banquillos y se sonrieron mutuamente y de inmediato regresó la mirada a sus espectadores, que seguían con la boca abierta.

Sensei, sasuke que tienen porque esas caras- naruto dijo con un tono de preocupación, pues ya se estaba preocupado por la nula contestación de los dos presentes.

Naruto creo que no creen como tocaste, bueno era de esperarse siendo quien eres- sai menciono con mucha calma, sobresaltando a naruto y que en ese mismo momento saco a sasuke de su shock.

Que quieres decir con eso de quien es el-en ese momento que sai iba a confesar quien era realmente su rubio amigo, naruto le tapó la boca de inmediato, así impidiendo que lo delatara.

Tanto sasuke y yamato se sorprendieron de lo que había hecho naruto, yamato no le tomo mucha importancia, pero sasuke no lo paso por alto, así que mirando a los ojos del rubio le pregunto fría y directamente...

Dobe por que no dejaste terminar a tu amigo, que para serte sincero parece una copia barata mía-sasuke miro a sai y a naruto que parecían o más bien que estaban impresionados, uno por la pregunta a la cual no sabía que decir y el otro porque lo llamo copia barata.

ES...es que a sai le gusta presumir que él es mi compañero de practica cuando no está de viaje claro está, y le gusta que me tengan envidia según el por tener el honor de tocar con él, no es así sai-naruto saliendo del paso con esa gran mentira miro a sai suplicando que le siguiera la corriente y este entendió de inmediato, no por nada eran amigos de toda la vida, más bien hermanos, bueno sai seria en este caso el integrante pervertido de la familia.

Claro, no todos tienen el privilegio de hacer dueto con migo, aparte naruto fue con el que estuve primero- al decir esto que lo dijo con mucho doble sentido, sai se acercó y abrazo a naruto por la espalda muy posesivamente como insinuando que naruto era muy pero muy cercano a él.

Esto saco diferentes reacciones en los presentes, por una parte una mirada asesina por parte de sasuke que ni siquiera sabía el porqué de su enfado, una mirada curiosa de yamato y por último, el involucrado en si a naruto solo se le poso un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas haciéndolo parecer un tomate,

Sai ya deja de molestar o le diré a gaara-chan que me estas acosando-al escuchar esta palabras salir del rubio sai le soltó de inmediato y tomo de nuevo la compostura o por lo menos la poca que tenía.

Quien quiera que sea ese tal gaara tiene muy bien controlado al joven sai- pensó yamato ante la cómica escena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Mi señor por fin pudimos localizar al experimento 03-dijo un joven de cabello plateado y anteojos ante otro sujeto de cabellos negros y largos, piel muy pálida y mirada fría y calculadora semejante a las que tienen las serpientes cuando están acechando a su presa.

En donde se encuentra kabuto-pregunto el hombre a su fiel sirviente de nombre kabuto.

Está en Tokio en la escuela de música de su abuela orochimaru -sama- dijo kabuto a su amo a la espera de una nueva orden.

Bien, por fin podré acercarme más fácilmente y por fin hacerlo mío-dijo orochimaru mostrando una sonrisa sádica, tan escalofriante para todos que no lo conocieran, kabuto que no se sorprendió ni un poco.

Que hacemos orochimaru -sama-hablo de nueva cuenta kabuto mirando más serio a su cruel amo.

Nada kabuto, nada por el momento, solo hay que esperar ya que falta poco pero muy poco para poder mover la última pieza del ajedrez- y sin más orochimaru salió del cuarto oscuro en donde se encontraba con kabuto, y seguido por este último dejaron de nuevo la habitación en silencio y en la oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y COMO TENGO MUCHAS MEJOR SALDO ESTA JAJAJA PUES AQUI LA CONTY CREO QUE NO ES EL MEJOR CAP QUE EH ESCRITO Y NO PASA NADA INTERESANTE PERO ES LA PAUTA PARA QUE SASU Y NARU SE ACERQUEN UN POQUITO MAS Y TAMBIEN PARA QUE EN EL SIG CAP PUEDA MOSTRAR EL PASADO DE NARUTO ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR Y/O ACLARAR LOS DEJO CON EL FIC.

Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::: ::::::...::::::::::...

Después de las dos larga y cansadas horas de piano con el profesor yamato, y de las largas miradas de sasuke hacia sai, llenas de odio, por sentimientos que él ni entendía del todo; era hora de las siguientes dos horas de violín.

Por fin termino, no pensé que mi primera clase de piano seria así, como decirlo...tan...tan... Asfixiante-dijo naruto dejando salir un largo y pesado suspiro mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillo de la escuela.

Lo bueno es que sai ya por fin se fue, y por fin podre estar tranquilo, ahora lo que me preocupa es que no encuentro la sala que me toca-naruto por fin al detener sus pasos se dio cuenta de que se había extraviado y lo peor es que llegaría tarde a su clase de nuevo.

Por otro lado se encontraba sasuke con dirección a su sala, e intentando calmar el mal humor que le provoco la presencia del querido "invitado" de su rubio compañero; cuando al frente se topó con su querido rubio que al parecer no sabía por dónde ir. Se acercó a él poco a poco, nervioso, el porqué de ayudar y "preocuparse" de él, todavía no lo tenía muy claro, pero aun así llego a con naruto y deposito su mano en el hombro de su compañero. Aquel toque logro sorprender al rubio; naruto ladeo la cabezo hacia su hombro izquierdo para observar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él. Se sorprendió un poco más al ver que se trataba del azabache, miro un momento los ojos negros de su compañero en los que se perdió por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que sasuke decidió hablar sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Dobe, te perdiste o solo es costumbre llegar tarde-dijo sasuke soltando el hombro de naruto que hasta ese momento no la había alejado, y en seguida mostro una sonrisa muy prepotente, arrogante y sobre todo de satisfacción por la reacción que logro ocasionar en el rubio.

No me digas dobe, teme, y no, no me perdí solo me salí un poquito del camino-naruto le grito a sasuke llamando la atención de las pocas personas que quedaban en el pasillo; su rostro mostraba enfado y sobre todo vergüenza de saberse descubierto.

Enserio, pues déjame ver-sasuke con un poco de burla y sarcasmo en sus palabras, de un solo movimiento le arranco a naruto de las manos el horario de clase que contenía las aulas que le tacaban para cada materia.

Oye regrésame eso teme-decía naruto a casi gritos, mientras intentaba por todos medios quitarle el dichoso papel al su compañero.

Oh! tienes razón dobe solo te saliste un poquito del camino-dijo sasuke con una risa contenida que lograba controlar gracias a su autocontrol, porque si fuese otra persona ya se estaría muriendo de la risa.

Enserio, sasuke-dijo naruto un poco más esperanzado y aliviado gracias a lo dicho por su compañero.

Si, solo estas en dirección contraria a las aulas de violín, ósea del otro lado del edificio-en ese momento sasuke no aguanto más y soltó una pequeña risa, no muy escandalosa pero si muy llamativa viniendo de él. Naruto solo miro de mala manera al azabache, y ladeo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Después de un par de minutos de burla por parte de sasuke, lo gro controlarse y retomar de nuevo su autocontrol.

No te enojes dobe, mira a mí me toca en el mismo salón para tu suerte, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa - y así sasuke tomo camino a su salón y tras de el a un muy enojado naruto, que no tubo más que seguirlo.

Teme por que estabas de ese lado de la escuela-pregunto naruto, poniéndose a la altura del azabache que caminaba un poco más rápido.

Pues por un encargo de yamato-sensei, no creas que me perdí como tú-dijo sasuke posando en sus labios una media sonrisa, al ver el rostro de decepción de naruto al escuchar que él no se había perdido.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos, ambos en silencio, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera color café; sasuke toco levemente y enseguida se abrió donde a conocer al responsable de esa aula.

Sensei, lamento llegar tarde, pero fui a entregar unas cosas por encargo de yamato-sensei -sasuke se inclino un poco como disculpa a su retraso, y solo la profesora se le quedo viendo, y al final tomo la palabra.

Está bien uchiha pasa pero que no se repita-dijo la profesora posando ahora su mirada en naruto, que hasta ese entonces no había hablado no hecho ningún movimiento.

Uchiha y este quien es-dijo la profesora señalando descaradamente al rubio, que se puso más nervioso que antes.

Oh! pues él es el nuevo alumno y me acompaño por orden de yamato-sensei para que conociera un poco más la escuela-sasuke ante sus palabras se escucha muy convincente así que la profesora creyó en lo dicho.

Con que eres el nuevo, pues me presento soy la profesora violín tapa intermedia; mi nombre es anko y te digo que soy muy exigente- dijo y advirtió anko-sensei a naruto. La profesora era una mujer de unos 27 años aproximadamente, era muy bonito físicamente, portaba el cabello corto y de color negro que resaltaba su piel clara, y al parecer de carácter fuerte.

Mu...mucho gusto, soy naruto uzumaki-naruto al igual que sasuke, si inclino un poco y de inmediato al regresar a su postura erguida, le mostro una enorme sonrisa, que dejo tanto a sasuke y a la profesora anko sorprendidos de tan hermosa sonrisa sacando un pequeño sonrojo en ambos.

"demonios, me estoy poniendo rojo de nuevo"-pensó sasuke ladeando la cara para no hacer el ridículo frente a los otros dos.

"¡Guau!, es la primera vez que algún alumno me parece tan lindo, hasta el punto de sonrojarme-anko regreso un poco en sí y dio paso a los dos chicos.

Entraron al salón y de inmediato sasuke se dirigió a su lugar, y naruto por órdenes de anko quedo al frente de todos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Algunos mostraron cara de alegría porque el rubio estuviera en su salón sobre todo los chicos que también compartían con naruto las primeras 4 clases, y otros mostraban cara de perdidos por ver a un chico tan lindo en su salón y no porque tuvieran chicos guapos en el sino porque naruto tenía un toque especial.

Bien este chico es su compañero, se llama naruto, así que trátenlo bien-dijo anko poniendo énfasis a lo último dicho, y ordeno a naruto que tomara su lugar en una de las sillas desocupadas.

Bien continuando con lo de ayer, quien quiere pasar al frente para mostrar sus pobres conocimientos y nulos progresos-anko miraba a todos con cara de saber quién sería su próxima víctima.

Tu-dijo señalando a naruto, que se "asusto" un poco por la mirada de su profesora.

Naruto pasa al frente quiero saber que tan mal estas-naruto de inmediato se levantó y camino hacia al frente con violín en mano, entendiendo que lo mejor era no hacer esperar a su profesora. Todos posaron su mirada en él, a la expectativa de la "presentación", sobre todo un chico de cabello largo castaño de ojos perlados y al parecer un año mayor que sasuke y naruto; que desde el momento en que entro naruto al salón capto toda su atención.

Bien naruto al parecer eres muy alegre así que las melodías alegres o que incluyan allegretto se te han de facilitar, así que tocara una más melancólica-dijo anko entregándole un cuadernillo de partituras, naruto lo tomo y al ver el nombre de la melodía abrió enormemente los ojos.

Pero si es...-naruto sintió que en ese momento el corazón se le encogía más y más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Has sabido algo de esa víbora, deidara- decía jiraya por teléfono a su nieto de mayor edad que naruto.

No abuelo, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-dijo dei un poco angustiado y frustrado; deidara namikaze era un chico d cabellos largos rubios, ojos claros y muy buena figura y era el hermano mayor de naruto.

Tenemos que buscarlo ahora que naruto está en la escuela-dijo jiraya con un gran toque de preocupación en sus palabras.

¡Que! mi hermano está en una escuela, pero en que pensabas, y por qué no me dijeron, soy su hermano lo recuerdas-grito deidara muy alterado, preocupado y sobre todo enojado.

Lo sé pero naruto estaba muy deprimido y creo que es justo-jiraya al igual que dei ya se notaba mas alterado.

Está bien abuelo pero por favor cuídalo mucho hasta poder regresar y encargarme yo de el-deidara se notaba ahora más calmado y más sereno.

Está bien y por favor investiga todo lo posible, sabes que no se dará por vencido hasta tenerlo con el-jiraya ya calmado pero sin dejar la preocupación de lado se despidió de su nieto esperando que todo siga tan tranquilo como hasta ahora, pero siempre alerta por que como dicen antes de la tormenta esta la calma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::... ...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Naruto, espero y que sigas bien hasta que este a tu lado-dijo dei en voz alta con los ojos con la mirada hacia el cielo, recordándole los ojos de su amado hermano que no había visto ya desde hace 2 años, su mira se tornó nostálgica y llana de tristeza al recordar lo lejos que ha estado del único ser que ha tenido su atención desde aquel momento en que pudo verlo nacer.

Deidara-sama- tenemos noticias de orochimaru-dijo un joven alto de cabellos rojos de la misma edad que deidara.

Enserio sasori, entonces vamos-y así deidara se encamino a la salida del gran edificio de nombre grupo namikaze, una de las más importantes disqueras del mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

gracias por comentar me hacen muy feliz...

¿Sucede algo naruto?-pregunto anko ante la reacción de su alumno.

¡He! no, no hay problema-dijo naruto en un hilo de voz mientras mostraba una sonrisa fingida para ocultar la tristeza que en ese momento invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo, mente y corazón.

Bien entonces puedes empezar-Anko se retiró del frente del salón para colocarse en la parte trasera de la misma, y así poder escuchar a la perfección a naruto.

Naruto tomo aire y lo soltó en forma de suspiro; coloco el violín entre su barbilla y su hombro quedando a la altura del cuello y coloco el arco del violín pegado a las cuerdas pero sin hacer ningún sonido.

Todos los presentes incluida la profesora, quedaron un poco sorprendidos del porque naruto había dejado las partituras en el escritorio sin siquiera leerlas por lo menos una vez.

Naruto ¿no vas a usarlas partituras?-pregunto Anko un tanto confusa por la actitud tan seria que había tomado naruto.

No profesora, esta melodía me la se mejor que nadie-contesto naruto en un tono serio pero dolido.

Y sin más interrupciones, y con la mirada atenta de todos, especialmente de dos personas, una con mirada negra y otra como si fuese su opuesta con mirada perlada, naruto comenzó con su interpretación.

En el momento que se escucharon los primeros pares de notas, la mayoría de los alumnos reconocieron la pieza musical, sobre todo porque se trataba de una pieza demasiado melancólica, triste, y por qué era muy famosa; la pieza era adagio for string(adagio para cuatro cuerdas),creada en 1936 por el músico Samuel Barber.

Naruto tocaba con maestría la primera sección de la pieza, su rostro con cada nota que pasaba se volvía más triste, como si con esta pieza reviviera algún recuerdo doloroso, y si, a sí era en esos momentos estaba recordando los momentos más trágicos de su vida y por los cuales se sentía responsable, La primera sección estaba llegando a su fin, y eso para quienes conocían la pieza lo sabían, ya que, aunque naruto era el único tocando sin el acompañamiento de las violas y bajos que participan en esta pieza, en sus mentes se reprodujo estos acompañamientos, y escuchaban perfectamente como si se tratase de una orquesta en concierto, como las violas terminaban con la primera sección con la reafirmación de la misma en una transposición en una quinta justa.

Para ese entonces más de la mitad del salón ya mostraba el rostro con unas cuantas gotas recorriendo su mejilla, ya que eran las lágrimas que provocaba la pieza, otros como en el caso de sasuke solo podía sentir como su pecho se oprimía y a su mente llegaba los recuerdos de la muerte tan trágica de sus padres y cómo surgió su soledad. Siguió la segunda sección que correspondía a la continuación las violas con una variación en la célula melódica y con el silencio de los bajos.

Aquellos que no conocían a fondo la pieza y solo la habían escuchado unas cuantas veces, por fin sus mentes reaccionaron y al igual que los demás lograron escuchar el acompañamiento, por un momento se sorprendieron, pero casi de inmediato solo se dejaron llevar por naruto.

Así paso la segunda sección y dio paso a la central. Ya todos sumidos ante la música de naruto y el juego de sus mentes, que los hacia escuchar a los demás instrumentos, y que podían escuchar a los violonchelos que tocaban la línea central melódica en el rango de mezzo-soprano.

Se podía escuchar claramente como las cuerdas del coro subían a lo más alto de su escala de registro que culminaba en un fortisimo-forte, y seguido por un repentino e impactante silencio.

Naruto ante este silencio derramo las lágrimas que había contenido desde el comienzo, ya que este clímax para él era la parte más dolorosa de la pieza, y la que le recordaba un momento crucial en su vida y el más traumático.

Al igual que naruto en ese momento, los que ya habían llorado fue el momento en donde su tristeza se marcó a un más, provocando más llanto y aquellos que hasta el momento no habían derramado ni una sola lagrima, como sasuke, neji y la mismísima anko , ese silencio fue culminante. Un sentimiento de tristeza más fuerte los invadió, no era suyo el sentimiento y eso lo sabían, más bien era como si fuera la tristeza y sufrimiento de alguien más, pero que lo hacían suyo poco a poco, y fue el momento en el que los 3 mencionados, así como los demás soltaron por fin lagrimas que no se detuvieron ante nada el recorrido por sus mejillas.

_Que es este dolor, nunca lo había sentido, pero es como si poco a poco se está adentrando a mi y formando parte de mí, es la primera vez que una pieza tiene este tipo de impacto en mi hasta el punto de lograr sacarme una lagrima, será acaso que el sufrimiento de naruto_-pensó sasuke aun con el rostro con lágrimas y posando su mano en el pecho queriendo evitar la opresión que se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo.

Termino el silencio que para algunos había sido eterno, y dio paso a la última sección de la hermosa pieza, que no era más que la reformación de la pieza por parte de los violines y violas o en este caso por el violín de naruto.

Naruto regreso a las primeras cinco notas del registro alto, seguido de un breve silencio y un desvanecimiento dando así terminada la pieza de Samuel Barber.

El salón quedo en un completo silencio, excepto por los pequeños sollozos que algunos alumnos emitían pero que intentaban apaciguar

Naruto bajo su violín y de un rápido movimiento limpio las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

Tanto sasuke. Neji y anko ante los movimientos de naruto reaccionaron e igual que el rubio limpiaron sus lágrimas.

Anko con su rostro ya sin rastro alguno de lágrimas solo pudo aplaudir y como reacción en cadena cada alumno la seguía y aplaudía. Naruto ante este acto solo pudo sonreír y se dirigió a su asiento.

Muy bien naruto me has dejado sorprendida-menciono anko mientras caminaba hacia el frente nuevamente, logrando tomar la atención que solo había sido para naruto.

Bueno seguimos con la clase-y con esto dicho por parte de anko, siguieron pasando al frente a los alumnos para poder evaluarlos; notando errores, aciertos de otros en partes difíciles de una pieza, entre otras cosas; a naruto solo pudo dibujársele una sonrisa más alegre ante los regaños tan cómicos que daba su profesora, sin darse cuenta quedos de los alumnos no quitaban su vista de él.

Así paso el resto dela clase, hasta que el timbre sonó.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la salida para retirarse a su casa o en caso de otros a salir con amigos.

Naruto de inmediato se dirigió al coche negro que ya lo esperaba, pues sabía que muy a su pesar, no podía tomarse el lujo de estar a fuera por mucho tiempo, ya que ,aunque habían pasado algunos años de que ese sujeto se había acercado por última vez, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, pues bien sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerían por nada había hecho lo que hizo hace años; y así subió al auto en el cual se encontraba jiraya esperándolo y así con naruto ya adentro arranco.

Desde la distancian ji no quito su mirada de naruto, hasta que el auto se perdió de su vista.

Quien eres naruto uzumaki para que lograras sacar lágrimas de mis ojos-neji se dirigió a su auto con la gran duda acerca de naruto y arranco con dirección a su casa.

_Pero de algo estoy seguro, yo seré quien descubra todo de ti_-y con este pensamiento neji siguió su camino esperando el día de mañana para ver de nuevo a su rubio compañero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::... ...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Que te pasa sasuke, te ves algo distraído-dijo sakura que como siempre le hacía compañía una parte del camino a sasuke.

Sabes, el chico nuevo es mi compañero de piano y también está en mi salón de violín-dijo sasuke aun con el rostro serio y frio pero mostrando un poco de inquietud en él.

¡Oh!, te refieres a naruto, pues yo ya hable con en el almuerzo y me dijo que está estudiando piano, violín y si no mal recuerdo también dirección, yo en lo personal me sorprendí-dijo sakura mostrando una sonrisa por el recuerdo de la plática con el rubio.

Enserio, quien lo diría-sasuke no mostro ninguna reacción física, pero por dentro tenia curiosidad de saber más acerca de naruto, pero no lo demostraría era un uchiha y eso no era común en su familia.

Bueno sasuke me voy por este lado tengo que comprar algunas cosas, mañana nos vemos-dijo sakura encaminándose a otra dirección. Sasuke solo siguió su camino y así por fin llego a su casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::... ...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que tienes naruto no hablaste en todo el camino al hotel-dijo jiraya mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá de su habitación.

Que no te fue bien en tú primer día-dijo ahora más preocupado por la actitud de su adorado nieto.

No es eso, me fue muy bien me divertí, por decirlo de alguna manera y más porque fue sai a verme, pero sabes en la clase de violín, anko-sensei me evaluó y para hacerlo tuve que tocar una pieza-contaba naruto ahora también sentado en el sofá con jiraya y notándose como volvía a entristecerse.

Y ¿cuál fue?-pregunto con gran curiosidad por la pieza.

Fue adagio for string-al oír el nombre salir de la boca de naruto, jiraya no pudo más que sorprenderse un poco.

La tuve que tocar y en ese momento regresaron esas imágenes que no he podido olvidar, no lo resistí y empecé a llorar sin dejar en claro por qué no lo puedo superar, esos recuerdos me siguen atormentando-dijo naruto mostrando de nueva cuenta algunas lágrimas, pero ahora siendo abrazo por jiraya.

No llores naruto no fue tu culpa y tienes que seguí a delante-dijo jiraya abrazando más fuerte a naruto intentando transmitir toda la confianza y protección que le daría hasta su ultimo día a su nieto.

Pero todo fue mi culpa, lo que paso ese día fue mi culpa, si no hubiera intentado escapado de él, tendría el consuelo de que ellos estarían vivos-dijo naruto recordando ese fatídico día.

FLASH BACK

Corre naruto no hay tiempo, nos van a alcanzar-dijo un niño de aproximadamente 6 o 7 años de edad, de cabello negro, era sai que sostenía la mano de un pequeño naruto de unos 5años, y en la otra mano sostenía a un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina que también corría a mas no poder.

Ya me canse sai-niichan-decía naruto con la respiración acelerada por la larga carrera que hasta el momento seguía.

No hay tiempo, si no seguimos nos atraparan y además tus papas nos has de estar esperando-dijo sai intentando mantener el ritmo que hasta el momento había llevado.

Ahí está la salida-sai soltó las manos de nos dos pequeños, saco unas llaves de su pantalón y empezó a abrir la gran puerta.

Ahí están-se escuchó la voz de uno de los tanto hombre que perseguían a los niño.

Demonios-dijo sai antes de lograr abrir la puerta que les daba paso a su libertad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ESPERO Y LES GUSTARA Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SE CUIDAN NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP SAYONARA


	10. Chapter 10

gracias por comentar me hacen muy feliz...

Después de unos segundos sai logro abrir la enorme puerta, y salía corriendo seguido por los 2 menores, pero uno de los hombres logro sostener a naruto evitando que siguiera su huida.

! Naruto ¡ ,sai detente tiene a naruto- dijo el niño de cabellos rojos a el mayor, mientras lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

No gaara, vámonos regresaremos por él te lo prometo-dijo sai no muy audible la voz pero naruto lo logro a escuchar. Sai aumento la velocidad con gaara, y así después de unos cuantos minutos lograron escapar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::... ...::::::::::::::::::...

¡No! suéltame, déjame ir-decía naruto que estaba encerrado en la habitación que había compartido con su amigo gaara y en la cual había permanecido ya dos semanas.

Naru, Naru, Naru-que pensabas, al intentar irte de mi lado, si sabes que eres mío-dijo aquel hombre causante de tanto sufrimiento en esas dos semanas, orochimaru había entrado con la inseparable grabadora que reproducía esa hermosa melodía, que a su vez se había convertido en la cruz de naruto.

No soy de nadie, déjame ir-dijo o más bien grito naruto con desesperación ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Que grosero eres naruto-chan, aparte de que te eh tratado bien, y de haberte traído la música que más te gusta, tú me tratas así-dijo orochimaru con una fingida tristeza en sus palabras, mostrando lo hipócrita y lo insensible que podía ser ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

No me importa, solo quiero irme, y apaga esa grabadora ya no la quiero escuchar-exclamo naruto con voz apagada y derramando lagrimas que no se inmutaban por ocultar su presencia.

Lo siento pero ese será tu castigo, así que si dejo de escucharla me las pagaras-y con esto último orochimaru salió de la oscura habitación dejando a naruto llorando y desesperado ante su situación.

Paso alrededor de dos horas y naruto se levantó de su pequeña cama al escuchar la puerta abrirse, pensando que se trataba de orochimaru o alguno de sus subordinados, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver frente a él a una mujer hermosa a decir verdad de cabellos largos y rojos, y a un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello rubio, que entraban sigilosamente.

Naruto lloro de nuevo pero esta vez era diferente ahora era de felicidad, ya que ante sus ojos estaban las personas que más quería.

¡Mama!,¡Papa!-grito naruto corriendo en dirección a los mayores que también se acercaron con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazar a su pequeño niño.

Naru, mi niño, como estas, no te han hecho nada-decía su madre ante la emoción de tener a su niño en sus brazos.

Estoy bien, solo me inyectaban un líquido extraño todos los días-dijo el pequeño aun en brazos de sus padres.

Me las pagara ese desgraciado-dijo minato el padre del pequeño con furia en sus palabras y sobre todo frustración por no haber podido proteger a su niño.

Eso no importa ahora, hay que salir de aquí-dijo kushina, madre de naruto, levantándose de la posición baja que había tomado para abrazar a su niño.

Cuando se dirigían a la puerta, esta se abrió de un solo golpe mostrando a orochimaru frente a ellos; los mayores se sorprendieron de verse descubiertos antes de tiempo.

Minato, Kushina, pero a donde creen que llevan a mi pequeño-dijo orochimaru mostrando una sonrisa sadica, llenando de odio y furia a minato y kushina.

Apártate si no quieres que te mate en este momento-bramo minato lleno de furia contenida hacia orochimaru.

Minato por que tan enojado-dijo el de cabellos largos con burla en sus palabras

En este momento nos llevamos a mi hijo así que más te vale que te quites-ahora era kushina la que hablo al captor de su hijo, mientras que naruto se escondía atrás de sus padres con los ojos llorosos y mostrando en sus ojos un miedo enorme ante la posibilidad de separase de sus padres.

Orochimaru se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la grabadora.

Adelante pueden irse yo nos los detendré-dijo orochimaru a sus "invitados" sin quitar la sonrisa en su pálido rostro y no dijo más.

Minato, kushina y naruto se acercaron a la puerta sin retirar la mirada sobre su "anfitrión", y en cuanto llegaron a esta salieron corriendo a la única salida del lugar.

_"Claro que yo nos los voy a detener, tengo a otros que lo harán_"-y con este pensamiento conecto la grabadora a unos cables y con este camino hacia la salida con una enorme sonrisa.

La música de la grabadora se escuchaba por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos ya que era la señal de que alguien había entrado y se fugaba con lo más preciado de su amo, esta también llamo la atención de los fugitivos pero no pararon de correr, llegaron a la gran puerta y minato la abrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Se abrió y sin más salieron con la esperanza de que solo faltaran algunos metros para estar seguros de que habían escapado, pero en su camino se escuchó un disparo.

Kushina y naruto quedaron en shock al ver como minato caía al suelo y como a su alrededor se empezaba a formar un pequeño charco de sangre; kushina y naruto se acercaron con lágrimas, hasta el cuerpo agonizante del rubio, kushina tomo a minato, sin poder creer lo que sucedía, sin querer creer que su esposo, su persona amada, está a punto de morir.

Ku...kushina...es...escapa con ...Naru...to...déjame...salva...lo- dijo minato con la voz entrecortada y derramando lágrimas al igual que su hijo y esposa.

No , no me pidas eso, no puedo dejarte te amo minato-decía kushina derramando lagrimas sin poder calmar el dolo de ese momento, mientras naruto lloraba como nunca al ver a su amado padre a punto de morir.

Por...eso...s..sime...amas ..escapa...y cuida de nuestros hijos...lo...los...amo-con esto dicho kushina comprendio a minato y con cuidado lo deposito en el frio piso, le dio el ultimo beso y tomo a naruto y empezaron a alejarse kushina con su corazon hecho pedazos, y naruto destrozado, que no queria alejarse pero no podia evitarlo, aun a su corta edad comprendia a su padre.

A los pocos pasos que habían dado, se escuchó un segundo disparo, ahora era kushina la que caía al suelo, naruto no podía creerlo en el mismo día había perdido a sus padres, naruto abrazo a su madre que había muerto al instante ya que el disparo había atravesado el corazón.

¡No! tu no mama-naruto gritaba ahora si no le importaba que hicieran con él, ya no le importaba nada a su alrededor.

NA..naruto co...rre...por...favor-era minato que con las pocas energias que quedaban intentaba que su hijo escapara, que la muerte de su amada y la propia no fueran en vano y que su hijo lograrairse de ese maldito lugar.

Naruto no reaccionaba, había entrado a un profundo shock solo podía mirar la inerte figura de su madre y solo podía escuchar esa melodía que hasta el momento no había dejado de sonar.

No podía comprender como esa melodía "adagio for string" le había regalado recuerdos tan hermosos con su madre ya que había sido la primera pieza que le enseño su madre a tocar y la primara que había tocado con su familia, y como ahora era la misma con la que los vaya morir.

Ningún sonido lo podía sacar de sus dolorosos pensamientos, hasta que logro escuchar la voz de su padre, giro la cabeza y solo logro ver como orochimaru se acercaba a él, como si de un instinto animal se tratase se levantó dejando a su madre en el piso y con la última frase de minato antes de caer sin vida, salió corriendo intentando alejarse de orochimaru.

Nauro en su huida logro escuchar las sirenas de patrullas que se acercaban a gran velocidad, giro la cabeza hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de sus padres y su secuestrador, solo vio como este se subía a un coche para huir de la policía y solo escucho como orochimaru le decía.

Regresare por ti, eres mío-y con eso ultimo por pate de orochimaru se subió al coche por completo y este arranco en dirección contraria a la de las patrullas, naruto solo se detuvo y sintió como un sudor frio le recorría todo el cuerpo, como era posible que después de tanto daño quería hacer más, corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, hasta que sintió como unos brazos le rodearon y cargaba, giro la cabeza muy asustado y vio que era jiraya que venía acompañado de policías y de sai y gaara que solo pudieron llorar ante el sufrimiento de su amigo, naruto se abrazó a su abuelo hasta quedar profundamente dormido, por el cansancio y el dolor.

Fin del flash back

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ESPERO Y LES GUSTARA Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SE CUIDAN NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP SAYONARA


	11. Chapter 11

gracias por comentar me hacen muy feliz...

Naruto seguía llorando en el hombro de su abuelo que lo abrazaba queriendo reconfortarlo aunque sea un poco.

Ya pequeño intenta tranquilizarte-dijo jiraya limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro.

Que patético me veo dejando que el pasado me atormente, de nuevo me sentí débil, indefenso y sin fuerzas-dijo naruto incorporándose y posando una ligera sonrisa.

No es debilidad si no solo la muestra de que eres humano y que sigues vivo-ahora era jiraya el que se incorporaba y revolvía los cabellos rubios de su nieto.

Gracias ero-sennin me voy a dormir u poco- y con esto naruto se fue a su cuarto dejando a su abuelo.

Cuando aprenderá que no me gusto que me diga así-suspiro jiraya y poso su vista en la gran ventana perdiéndose en el hermoso azul del cielo.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::

Díganme que han encontrado-grito el joven cabellos rubios que estaba a una gran oficina de gran elegancia seguido por su mano derecha sasori.

Deidara sama siéntese por favor-pidió un joven de cabellos castaños alto de buena figura, a deidara que este de inmediato cumplió.

Dime de una vez que han descubierto-dijo dei que se notaba ya algo desesperado.

Nos dimos cuenta que esa serpiente ha seguido un patrón con respecto a sus escondites-dijo el joven tomando por completo la atención de los presentes.

Después del incidente y de los millones que se robó ha estado en todos los continentes, primero pasa por Oceanía, su segunda parada es Europa de ahí le sigue áfrica luego a américa y por ultimo regresa a Asia-deidara se quedó en silencio analizando la información dada.

Pero ¿que intentaba con seguir ese patrón?-pregunto deidara ya que no podía encontrar el porqué de ese tipo de movimiento de orochimaru.

Para explicar eso creo que tiene que ver este mapa-se veía como bajaba una gran manta blanca junto con un proyector y que empezaba a reflejar el mapa en el cual estaba señalados los lugares en donde había estado orochimaru.

Como puede ver si unimos los puntos según su fecha y orden da como resultado una espiral que justo su final sería Inglaterra-esto si dejo muy sorprendido a dei ya que de ser así, el desgraciado había estado atento a sus movimientos y que abría la posibilidad de que supiera que naruto había regresado a Japón.

Dime algo kankuro-dijo llamando la atención de su expositor

¿Crees que naruto esté en peligro?-pregunto sin más, en tono preocupado que en medio de todo esto el más afectado era su amado hermano.

No creo que por ahora se acerque ya que según los archivos confiscados el proceso de mutación interno termina en poco menos de 2 años, y no creo que se arriesgue antes de tiempo.

De todos modos sigan buscando y yo regresare lo antes posible a Japón-con esto deidara se levantó de su lugar y camino directo a la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo para mirar a kankuro.

Por cierto quiero que temari y gaara salgan en dirección a Japón hoy mismo y que si quiere puede entrar a la escuela con naruto ya está todo listo para su llegada, claro que se atiene a que mi otro hermanito lo acose-y sin más que decir salió del recinto claro que con sasori a su lado.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,:::::::::::::::::: ::::...:::::::::::::::::

Era un nuevo día y sasuke abría sus ojos ya que el despertador le indicaba que ya era hora de ir a la escuela, se levantó se bañó y desayuno algo ligero y faltando media hora salió con dirección a la universidad.

Como siempre en el camino se encontró con sakura que no tardo en iniciar la plática.

Sasuke que crees ayer me compre muchas cosas muy lindas-dijo sakura claro que esto no llamo la atención de sasuke por lo que sakura se molestó un poco pero no tuvo más que seguir platicando ya que conocía bien a su amigo y esto no era para nada de su interés, así se siguió con platicar de temas comunes en un intento de que sasuke hablara más lo que resulto un completo fracaso y así llegaron por fin a la escuela.

Entraron al salón y enseguida sakura saludo a sus amigos y compañeros, mientras que sasuke solo saludo con un buenos días y se dirigió a su ligar.

Minutos después llego naruto el cual saludo a todos con un, buenos días, posando en sus labios una radiante sonrisa, a lo cual todos respondieron de la misma manera como si ya lo conocieran de años.

Sin más se dirigio a su lugar, saludo a sasuke.

Buenos días uchiha-dijo naruto muy contento a su compañero que de inmediato contesto a su saludo.

Buenos días-dijo sasuke mirando de reojo a su rubio compañero.

Naruto saco de su mochila un cuaderno pautado en el cual comenzó a escribir notas, borraba y volvía a escribir en un acto de corrección, sasuke veía como naruto ponía toda su atención en lo que hacía, así que el pelinegro no aguanto la curiosidad y pregunto.

¿Qué haces dobe?-dijo seriamente sasuke llamando la atención de un concentrado naruto.

! No me digas dobe ¡ teme, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir-grito el rubio mostrando enojo ante el nombre que le había dado su querido compañero.

Estoy escribiendo una pieza en la que intentare reunir varios instrumentos incluyendo la voz humana-explico el rubio con una gran emoción ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Puedo verla-dijo sasuke acercando su mano a la libreta para tomarla, pero naruto la cerró y la guardo de inmediato.

No puedes, apenas la estoy comenzando-sasuke ante esta negativa ya no tiempo le dio de dar una contestación ya que justo en ese momento llego su maestro que era kakashi.

Bien chicos tomen sus lugares y mantenga silencio-ordeno kakashi mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la puerta-

Chicos hoy de nuevo tendremos un nuevo alumno, pasa- kakashi después de la indicación que dio abrió la puerta dando paso al nuevo.

Pero que hace aquí si se supone que estaba en Europa-dijo naruto muy sorprendido llamando la atención de sasuke y de todos sus compañeros y maestro ya que se puso de pie mirando fijamente al chico frente a él.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::

En otro salón se encontraban a punto de empezar la clase de guy-sensei.

Chicos pongan atención antes de iniciar quiero decirles que tienen un compañero nuevo-el profesor llamo la atención de su grupo en el cual iba neji.

Pasa por favor-con esto se abrió la puerta para dar paso a un chico de cabellos negros, piel pálida y sonrisa fingida, se paró frente a todo el grupo para presentarse.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es uzumaki sai- sai hizo uno reverencia como saludo.

"_uzumaki ¿acaso será algo del rubio de mi clase de violín"_?-se cuestionaba neji ante tal coincidencia y más ya que selo hacia conocer el rostro de su nuevo compañero.

Toma un lugar para comenzar la clase-ordeno guy-sensei y así sai tomo el lugar más alejado ya que era el único disponible

"_creo que esto será muy divertido_"-pensó sai aun con su sonrisa en los labios para después poner atención a la clase que comenzaba.

"_tengo que averiguar que es el de naruto y así se me será más fácil acercarme a mi futura conquista"-_neji ya empezaba crear un plan para conseguir su meta que era que naruto le perteneciera a cualquier precio

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ESPERO Y LES GUSTARA Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SE CUIDAN NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP SAYONARA


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA PUES NO SE COMO PEDIR PERDON POR TAL ENORME RETRASO PERO AQUI ESTA LA CONTY ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CAP NO ES TRANQUILO SE PODRIA DECIR PERO BIEN DICEN QUE DESPUES DE LA CALMA VIENE LA TORMENTA JAJAJAJ BUENO ESPERO Y COMENTEN  
><strong>ps: tiene faltas de ortografia lo siento no tuve el programa para corregirlo si alguien me dice en donde puedo conseguir el microsoft office gratis sin necesidad de licencia se los agradeceria <strong>

Naruto sientate por favor-ordeno kakashi al rubio ante el pequeño alboroto

Si, lo siento-dijo naruto algo apenado,pero con gran felicidad.

Ahora si presentate por favor-pidió kakashi al nuevo alumno.

Soy subaku no gaara, mucho gusto-gaara al final de su presentación dedico una pequeña sonrisa a naruto y este se la correspondió, y enseguida por orden de kakashi tomo un asiento muy cerca de su rubio amigo.

"como es que se conocen, parece que el dobe esta muy feliz"-sasuke no retiraba la mirada de naruto y gaara ya que estos no dejaban de verse y sonreírse como si se gustaran, o por lo menos era el punto de vista de sasuke.

Así paso las cuatro horas restantes,entre miradas entre el rubio y el pelirrojo y miradas acechadoras del pelinegro, ya que en todo ese tiempo no se habían podido hablar por que los maestros entraban enseguida al salón.

Por fin se escucho el timbre que daba paso al receso,tanto naruto como gaara no tardaron ni un segundo en levantarse para darse un gran abrazo, y esto era visto por la mirada vigilante de sasuke.

Gaa-chan por que no me dijiste que te vendrías a japón-dijo naruto mas sonriente que nunca al ver a su mejor amigo ahí con el.

Tenia que ser sorpresa y creeme que valió la pena-dijo gaara sonriendo, claro que mas discreto que el rubio.

Pero dime gaara ¿cuando llegaste?, ¿como entraste a la escuela?-naruto no paraba de hacer mas y mas preguntas con tono muy entusiasta.

Espera, no puedo contestar por que primero tengo que decirte 2 cosas-naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de gaara así que guardo silencio y puso todo la atención que podía.

Primero tengo que decirte que no vine solo-esto si que intrigo a naruto.

Vine con temari y..-no pudo continuar gaara ya que naruto le interrumpió alegremente ante la mitad de la noticia.

Dejame continuar quieres-naruto se calmo ya que sabia que faltaba mas por parte de gaara.

También bino tu hermano a estudiar a este escuela lamentablemente-gaara lo decía en un tono de pesar ya que el seria el que tendría que soportarlo en sus momento de locura los cuales eran muy seguido, pero a naruto no le quedaba muy en claro de quien hablaba ya que sai no era muy sociable o muy de escuela y dei se dedicaba a las empresas y a la escultura.

Cual de los dos gaa-chan, apoco dei regreso-dijo naruto con un aire de ilusión al ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor.

Sasuke no habia ni un detalle de la conversación de sus dos compañeros, y si que era información el saber que naruto tenia hermanos y que uno de ellos estudiaría en la misma escuela;todo lo escuchaba discretamente ya que el estaba comiendo su obento como si estuviese solo en el salon.

No naruto lamentablemente no, el que va a estudiar es..-gaara de nueva cuanta no pudo continuar por que de nuevo lo interrumpieron pero ahora no fue naruto si no sai.

Yo voy a estudiar naru, no te hace feliz que tu hermano el mas talentoso y sexy estudie y este contigo-ante el comentario de sai naruto no pudo contener la risa y gaara solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro preguntándose si¿algun dia sai cambiaria?;por otro lado sasuke por poco y muera de asfixia ya que al momento de enterarse que sai era hermano de su rubio,un pedazo de onigiri se le atoro.

"como es posible que esa copia sea hermano del dobe ni si quiera se parecen son totalmente opuestos"-sasuke ya recuperado veia como naruto se acercaba a sai para abrazarle efusibamente como no habia podido hacer el dia anterior, lo que no le agrado mucho que digamos a sasuke.

Sabes que aun con lo pervertido que eres me hace feliz que estes aqui, pero ¿por que no me lo dijiste ayer?-naruto ya habia dejado de abrazar a sai y ahora le miraba confundido.

Por que era sorpresa a demas de que no crei necesario informar a la demas gente que estaba contigo de mi ingreso y de que soy tu hermano-naruto solo sonrió y los dos regresaron con gaara que seguia en el mismo lugar.

Y bien cual era lo demas-ante esto gaara hizo cara de que no le agradaba mucho la idea pero bueno no era su decision.

Pues que deidara ya consiguio casa y todos vamos a vivir ahi, osea que juntos pero no revueltos-con esto ultimo gaara miro amenazadora mente a sai y este ni se inmuto.

El mas feliz con todo esto era naruto ya que desde hace mucho tiempo habia vivido el con su abuelo únicamente.

Bueno que les parece si mejor vamos a comer o si no se nos va el tiempo-dijo sai y agarro de la mano a su hermano rubio y a si querido amigo pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la unico que habia quedado en el salon fue sasuke el cual tambien se levanto para salir del salon y dirigirse a su salon de piano, a esperar al reinicio de sus clases sin dejar de pensar en el rubio que llamaba su atencion.

Paso el receso y naruto ya habia dejado a sus acompañantes para llegar a tiempo a su clase con yamato,estaba apunto de entrar cuando escucho que sasuke ya tocaba el piano específicamente corazon de niño;sasuke tocaba muy hábilmente la hermosa pieza. Sasuke estaba muy concentrado en lo que tocaba que no se percato que naruto ya habia entrado y le observaba y escuchaba, todo iba bien hasta que sasuke cometio un error en su ejecucion haciendo que parara.

Demonios otra vez en la misma parte-se recriminaba ante su repetitivo error sin siquiera percatarse que naruto tomaba lugar junto a el.

Tocas muy bien solo que en ese parte tienes que ser un poco mas rapido ya que pierdes el ritmo y eso hace que te equivoques-sasuke se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su compañero y mas al sentirlo junto a el.

pero escucho atentamente el consejo de naruto.

Mira seria algo asi-naruto tomo posicion y comenzo a tocar unas cuantas notas antes del error de sasuke, y cuando llego a esas notas las ejecuto a la perfeccion, sorprendiendo solo un poco a sasuke pues con esa demostración pudo ver y escuchar su error y ver que naruto estaba en lo correcto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo como un gracias fue interrumpido por su querido profesor.

Bueno chicos hay que comenzar asi que naruto toma tu lugar-y asi naruto acato lo dicho y se sentó en su piano.

comenzaremos por analizar esta pieza e intentar leerla y tocarla,como veran es un poco mas dificil que para eliza pero se que no sera gran problema-asi yamato repartio las respectivas partituras y comenzó la clase.

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::...

Por otro lado tanto gaara como sai ya estaban en sus respectivos salones presentandose con su respectivos compañero o compañeros de su nueva clase;el primero que era gaara tomaba la asignatura de violin I que era una clase solo o a veces a dueto dependiendo de su profesor y despues tomaria violin II que era en conjunto junto con naruto, esto sin duda le alegraba pues solo seria 2 horas las que pasaria lejos de su amigo.

Sai al igual que gaara tomaba las asignaturas de su especialidad que era piano en la cual las primeras 2 horas compartia con un compañero y las 2 siguientes con otro asi que este solo podria estar con su hermano y amigo en los recesos, pero esto no representaba ningun problema para el ya que asi podria conocer mas gente y aprovechar la diversion de la escuela a sus anchas.

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::: :::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron las 2 horas y ya sonaba el timbre para el cambio de asignatura.

Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana-dijo yamato para salir y dejandolos a solas, pero cuando sasuke iba a iniciar una conversacion con el rubio llego gaara robandole la oportunidad.

Naruto llego hasta gaara que seguia en la puerta y se dispusieron a ir a la siguiente clase no sin antes que naruto le dijera a sasuke que lo veria en el salon, sasuke se quedo en el salon algo frustrado pues no habia podido hablar con el rubio en todo el dia.

Sin mas se levanto y dirigio al siguiente salon en donde al llegar ya la mayoria estaba en su lugar asi que el tambien tomo el suyo, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a naruto que estaba de lo mas feliz con gaara.

No tardo en llegar la profesora anko al salon para poder comenzar la clase.

A ver chicos tenemos de nuevo a un chico nuevo asi que pasa al frente-gaara acato las ordenes y se presento paro no se movio de nuevo a su lugar porque la mano de anko se loimpidio.

Y como estoy de buenas te voy a evaluar con esta pieza-gaara tomo el cuadernillo de notas y las leyo no era una pieza muy coplicada ni larga y el ya la habia tocado antes, se trataba de "ave maria" de Franz Schuber, gaara tomo su violin y con maestria comenzo a tocar;era una pieza muy tranquila y relajante ya que estaba dedicada mas al ambito religioso ya que su autor habia dedicado varias de sus obras a este ambito,gaara tocaba con gran presicion la pieza que inclusive pareciera que fuera el mismo Schuber el que tocaba el violin, como cuando lo hacia en vida, el salon se lleno de esa extraña paz que solo que consigue en una hermosa iglesia en el cual ese silecio enbriagador pero no incomodo te llena,pasaban y pasaban las notas y anko como unos cuantos de los alumno se sorprendian de la excelente transmision de sentimientos que hacia gaara con la pieza,naruto esta por demas decir que estaba disfrutando a lo maximo la pieza y el tocar de su amigo;sasuke tambien lo disfrutaba pero no le agradaba que naruto estuviera tan atento al pelirojo;neji estaba mas que sorprendido por la ejecucion y solo se limito a disfrutarla.

Por fin gaara termino la pieza y con el aplauso de todos tomo su lugar y anko continuo con su clase llena de sobresaltos por las acciones de su profesora.

CONTINUARA...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ESPERO Y LES GUSTARA Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SE CUIDAN NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP SAYONARA


	13. Chapter 13

Pasaron las horas y por fin se daba el cierre de la jornada de clases pero antes de que todos pudieran siquiera levantarse de su lugar, anko los detuvo para dar una grandiosa noticia.  
>Chicos les comunico que para evaluar este primer bimestre eh decidido que me tienen que presentar un dueto-todos armaron revuelo pues ya prácticamente estaban escogiendo a su compañero, y mas tres chicos que se habían propuesto que cierto rubio fuera su compañero.<br>Pero las parejas las escogeré yo-esto rompió las sueños de todos así que solo esperaban que les tocara con alguien agradable y no tan malo tocando.  
>Anko poco a poco iba dando los nombres de las parejas y estos salían del salón dispuestos a buscar una buena pieza para presentar.<br>Solo quedaban pocos alumnos que seguían esperando a que dijeran su pareja.  
>Uzumaki naruto-el mencionado se levanto y un poco de emoción empezó a brotar, pues seria la primera vez que haría un trabajo de este tipo, los demás estaban algo ansiosos y rogando que fueran ellos los compañeros del rubio; sobre todo uno de cabellos castaños, otro de pelo negro y el ultimo pelirrojo, pero esa tensión se rompió, y la decepción surgió al escuchar que su nombre no era el elegido.<br>Uchiha sasuke-el susodicho también se levanto y bajo la mirada furiosa de sus compañeros, tomo a un sonriente naruto de la muñeca y se lo llevo fuera del salón.  
>Bien entonces cuando decidimos la pieza-tanto sasuke como naruto ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento en donde ya esperaban al rubio y ahora también a gaara y sai.<br>Que te parece si mañana saliendo vas a mi casa y decidimos la pieza-en la voz de naruto se notaba lo emocionado que estaba y el uchiha mas que feliz.  
>Esta bien uzumaki mañana nos dedicaremos a la pieza-ya con todo aclarado se despidieron y cada uno tomo camino.<p>

Ya en el vehículo se encontraban los tres chicos y jiraya al cual le contaban como había sido su día, por un lado naruto mas que feliz , gaara pues enojado a no ser el compañero de su amigo y tener que hacer dueto con neji un completo desconocido, y sai él no se podia quejar.  
>Llegaron a la mansión en donde ya los esperaba temari que al ver al rubio corrió a abrazarlo con tanta intensidad que si no fuera por el equilibrio de naruto hubieran quedado en el suelo.<br>Después de tanto saludo se dispusieron a acomodar sus cosas y a poner orden en su nuevo hogar, definitivamente el resto del día estaría lleno de ajetreo por tanta mudanza.

Sasuke ya se encontraba en su departamento descansando; como siempre sakura le había acompañado parte del camino en el cual, él a su modo le había contado lo emocionado y feliz que estaba por tener que hacer pareja con el rubio, ella tan perceptiva como siempre se había dado cuenta que a su amigo la había causado gran impresión el rubio y estaba claro que con este "proyecto" de anko haría que por lo menos el azabache quedara completamente enamorado; solo podía darle ánimos cuando eso pasara, para que fuera correspondido por el rubio.  
>Sasuke como rutina diaria comía, se duchaba y escuchaba sus preciados discos de kyubi y claro hacia tarea si tenia o practicaba y finalmente se iba a descansar, pero hoy era distinto, tomo su violín y estando en el pequeño balcón del apartamento comenzó a tocar llamando la atención de los que pasaban y de sus vecinos.<p>

Neji entraba furioso a su mansión, maldiciendo a todo el que se le paraba enfrente, la furia que sentia era enorme y que mejor sacarla que destruyendo todo a su paso.  
>Neji-nisan que te sucede -una hermoso chica un poco menor que el castaño, se acercaba algo asustada por el humor que se cargaba el mayor.<br>El maldito del uchiha tubo la suerte de ser la pareja de naruto-hinta que era el nombre de la chica no entendía nada de lo que decía neji, pero de algo estaba segura ese tal naruto llamo la atención del mayor.  
>No te entiendo ¿quien es naruto?-hinata ya tomándolo de los hombros logro que se tranquilizara tan rápido como solo ella podía hacer. Ya tranquilo, le conto todo, desde quien era naruto hasta la causa de su enojo ese día.<br>!Oh¡ ya entiendo, como me gustaría conocerlo, para que llamara tu atención a de ser muy especial-neji surco una media sonrisa, solo hinata lo comprendía.

Otro día llego y de nuevo era hora de ir a la escuela, muchos llegaban a la institución mas felices que otros pero no quedaba mas que entrar a clases, sasuke llego con sakura como todas las mañana y naruto con su hermano y amigo, pero sai tomo rumbo diferente y los demás entraron al salón, tomaron su lugar y el rubio saludo muy alegre al uchiha que de igual manera correspondió y pasaron a dar inicio a las clases.  
>Pasaron las horas y la hora tan esperada por el uchiha llego, era la hora de la salida y momento de pasar tiempo con el rubio.<br>Ya listos salieron del salón, naruto, sasuke, gaara, y neji este último porque llevaría a gaara a su casa para comenzar con las prácticas.  
>Ya en el estacionamiento gaara se despidió de naruto y de sai que en ese momento había llegado para evitar que se robaran a su pelirrojo.<br>Después de varios minutos lograron que sai soltara a gaara y este se fue por fin con neji. Los tres restantes se dirigieron al vehículo que ya los esperaba para regresar a la mansión.  
>Oye tienes alguna idea de que pieza tocaremos-hablo sasuke ante el silencio que se había formado en el auto.<br>No, la verdad no se me ocurre nada-hasta ese momento naruto capto que por tanto ajetreo del día anterior no se puso a pensar en el dueto.  
>!Oh¡ por cierto ero-sennin él es sasuke, sasuke el es mi abuelo- hasta ese momento fueron presentados y ambos saludaron al otro cortes mente.<br>Porque no buscan en la sala de música- sugirió sai ante el pequeño dilema que tenía su hermano y el compañero de este.  
>Pero todavía no esta lista-respondió naruto algo preocupado por que no se le ocurría en donde podrían conseguir una pieza adecuada.<br>No, ya esta lista naruto, además me llagaron mas cuadernillos con varias piezas, asi que tienen mucho que buscar-esto por parte de jiraya alivio la preocupación del rubio y también de sasuke pues aunque no lo parezca también le preocupaba el asunto.  
>Llegaron a la mansión y fueron recibidos por temari;hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes y naruto guío a sasuke a su habitación, para dejar sus cosas y de nuevo bajar a la sala de música. En todo el trayecto sasuke observaba meticulosamente cada detalle de la hermosa mansión, definitivamente tenían buen gusto en cuanto a toda la decoración, tenia un toque elegante y al mismo tiempo acogedor.<br>No tardaron en llegar a la habitación del rubio; era espaciosa con una cama matrimonial al centro y finamente decorada en detalles blancos y negros.  
>La casa y tu cuarto se ven muy bonitos-dijo sasuke ya sentado en la cama para esperar a naruto que saliera del baño.<br>Gracias la casa a mi también me gusta y mi cuarto pues se ve bonito por que todavía esta ordenado-naruto salió del cuarto de baño y de su mochila saco un pequeño cuadernillo y pluma y se dirigió a la salida.  
>Se supone que siempre debe de estar ordenado-sasuke imito la acción de su compañero y ya los dos salían con dirección a la sala de música.<br>pues no, por lo regular siempre ay ropa, libros y de mas cosas tiradas, el orden no es mi fuerte-llegaran a la habitación y sasuke quedo maravillado con la misma, los detalles de lujo eran sin duda de los mas exquisitos que había visto pero lo que lo maravillo fue que era una biblioteca privada de música, en los diferentes libreros que se encontraban en la habitación había desde biografías de diferentes músicos tanto clásicos como contemporáneos, librillos de partituras en donde se contenía diversas piezas musicales, de incluso músicos que ni conocía y también había discos de las piezas y conciertos de renombradas orquestas y en medio de uno de los libreros se encontraba un estero; lo que llamo su atención fue que en medio de la habitación se encontraba dos pianos de cola uno negro y otro blanco, de la mas fina madera y de los mas caros que se pudieran encontrar y alrededor de ellos tres violines cada uno en sus respectivas bases dispuestos a ser usados.  
>Te gusta sasuke...lo siento te puedo tutear-naruto se había dado cuenta de la cara de fascinación que había puesto sasuke al entrar a la habitación.<br>si, casi puedo asegurar que esta mas completa que cualquier biblioteca que allá visto, y si me puedes tutear naruto-sasuke se acercó mas a los instrumentos para inspeccionarlos a detalle mientras naruto tomaba un libro de partituras de uno de las libreros para empezar la búsqueda.  
>Bien sasuke hay que empezar a buscar la pieza-sasuke también se acercó al librero para tomar otro cuadernillo y buscar la dichosa pieza. Comenzaron a pasar un par de horas y ninguno de los dos encontraba encontraba alguna pieza que los convenciera para a tocar a dueto.<br>Naruto ya comenzaba a desesperarse muy al contrario de sasuke que seguía buscando con paciencia.  
>Sasuke voy a ver si ya esta lista la comida, tengo hambre y ya comienzo a desesperarme-naruto salia dejando solo a sasuke que siguió buscando. Los minutos pasaban y su compañero no daba señal de que entrar a la habitación.<br>Ya se tardo, fue a ver o a hacer la comida-sasuke ya comenzaba a aburrirse de estar solo en la habitación, coloco en su lugar el libro que traía en las manos y comenzó a pasear por la habitacion para distraerse un rato; sasuke seguía inspeccionando cada librero observando con detalla su contenido, cuando se percato que algo escondido se encontraba un buro que también contenía tanto partituras como discos, pero no se identificaba de que músico se trataba, curioso se acercó y tomo una de las partituras y comenzó a leerlas pero cuanta fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba de piezas que solo kyubi había compuesto, tomo otro librillo y también contaba con piezas de kyoubi inclusive piezas que todavía no escuchaba: La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a naruto que entraba ya mas relajado.  
>sasuke vamos a comer y regresamos a seguir buscando-naruto al ver lo que sasuke traía entre sus manos se quedo helado, nunca pensó que pusieran en esa habitación esas piezas.<p>

CONTYNUARA...  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

En donde conseguiste todos estos cuadernillos, incluso tienes piezas que no había escuchado; parte de que no están a la venta los cuadernillos que tengan piezas de kyubi- naruto no sabia ni que contestar, pero se le ocurrió decir la verdad o bueno parte de ella.  
>Te voy a decir un secreto-sasuke puso toda su atención en naruto.<br>Tengo estas partituras porque mi familia es dueño de las empresas namikase y somos los encargados de representar a kyubi y pues uno de los privilegios es tener todas las piezas-naruto rogaba por que le creyera y no preguntara más, y a sasuke todavía le quedaban sus dudas.  
>Entonces por que uzumaki, y no namikaze-esa era la duda que tenia que aclarar, par que sasuke no le quedara mas que creer en las palabras de naruto.<br>Porque es el apellido de mi madre y hasta que acepte tomar mi lugar en la empresa podre usar el apellido de mi padre-ante la cara incrédula de sasuke, naruto salió unos momentos para regresar y darle una identificación que confirmaba su explicación, sasuke ya no dudaba de lo dicho por naruto pues ahí en sus manos tenía la prueba.  
>Si ya me crees, ya podemos continuar y comer-naruto ya quería cambiar de tema no quería que sasuke preguntara más y se viera descubierto.<br>Si te creo, y yo también tengo hambre-naruto se tranquilizó y salieron con rumbo al comedor donde los esperaba jiraya.  
>La comida paso tranquila con pláticas de lo más comunes entre los presentes. Terminada la comida regresaron a la sala de música para seguir buscando su pieza.<br>Las horas seguían su curso y tanto naruto como sasuke ya estaban desesperados.  
>Ya me desespere, me rindo-naruto había cerrado bruscamente el cuadernillo de partituras y lo intentaba colocar en su lugar, pero en su descuido tiro todos los librillos quedando sepultado entre ellos-<br>Y todavía me pasas esto-naruto intentaba levantarse tirando por doquier los cuadernillos.  
>Si serás dobe, déjame ayudarte-sasuke se acercó y ayudo al rubio a levantarse, pero n ultimo cuadernillo cayo directo a la cabeza del rubio y termino abierto en el piso; sasuke levanto el cuadernillo y quedo inspeccionando la pieza que contenía.<br>Que te parece esta a mí me agrada-naruto se acercó y también la inspecciono y sonrió contento, esa era la pieza que tanto habían buscado.  
>Si, que sea esta-naruto más que feliz empezó a leer las partituras junto a sasuke y entre los dos comenzaban a ver que modificaciones le harían, para que quedara adaptada a un dueto de violines.<br>Los minutos seguían pasando y el que más hacia observaciones y sugerencias en cambios era naruto, sasuke también opinaba pero casi siempre terminaba congeniando con naruto. Estaban tan metidos en su trabajo que ni cuenta se dieron que tocaban la puerta.  
>Todavía siguen trabajando- la voz de gaara los tomo por sorpresa, naruto había dado un gran grito dé la impresión y sasuke intento parecer tranquilo como si nada pasara.<br>Gaara-chan no me asustes-dijo naruto intentando tranquilizarse.  
>Lo siento pero toque y no me respondían y como casi con las diez no pensé que siguieran trabajando-tanto naruto como sasuke se sorprendieron de lo tarde que era, y ya era la hora de descansar.<br>Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y no voy a alcanzar tren- los tres chicos subieron al cuarto del rubio, sasuke guardo sus cosas y lo acompañaron a la salida.  
>¿Ya te vas sasuke?-pregunto temari que en ese momento llagaba a la casa.<br>Si, ya es tarde y si no me apresuro no alcanzo transporte-dijo sasuke- así que gracias por su hospitalidad-apenas iba a dar un paso cuando temari lo detuvo.  
>Déjame llevarte a tu casa así no corres el peligro que te pase algo-temari ya jalaba a sasuke a su coche seguido de naruto, gaara y sai que apenas bajaba de si habitación, y al ver que su gaara subía al auto él también lo hizo, y así todos acompañaron y llevaron a sasuke a si departamento quisiera o no.<p>

Adelante-kabuto entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba su amo, orochimaru.  
>Me mando a llamar orochimaru-sama- el susodicho que estaba junto a la ventana se volteo para encarar a su subordinado.<br>Necesito que se empiecen a mover, quiero que a más tardar en dos meses se complete las fase uno-kabuto solo asintió y ser marcho dejando de nuevo solo a orochimaru.  
>Muy pronto estarás con migo mi pequeño-las fichas se han comenzado a mover, cuál será la fase no del plan de orochimaru.<p> 


End file.
